elpadrinoymasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Srn331
center|center|600px| ¡Bienvenido! Hola Srn331. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki El Padrino como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki El Padrino" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! hola me he unido a tu wiki ve mi articulo de pauli gattoJuanvance 01:08 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Re: M'he unit!!! Escolta, Srn331, que sàpigues que m'he unit a la wikia i que junts la tirarem endavant. He començat a editar i a crear planes (ne falten moltes, encara( i vull penjar algunes fotilos...n'hi ha mollta faena, encara!! Parrilla Cat 18:47 10 may 2011 (UTC) Re: No tienes razón, chaval Oye, no es por ofenderte, pero tu mismo pusiste los nombres con sus respectivos enlaces y, además, hiciste lo mismo con lo de Marlon Brando. Si quieres, te dejo hacerlo a tí, pero no critiques mi trabajo, ¿vale? Parrilla Cat 12:07 11 may 2011 (UTC) Por eso mismo, yo, almenos, me dedico a llenar los artículos, no como otros...Parrilla Cat 12:12 11 may 2011 (UTC) Oye, don listillo, si tengo que copiar todo al trabajo a mano me estaré dos días y, si además, tengo que hacer yo un resumen ne la película, pos vamos flojos. ¡¡¡¡Si en realidad todas las wikias hacen eso!!!!Parrilla Cat 07:13 12 may 2011 (UTC) Oye, no es por ofender, pero creo que te estás poniendo un poco sargento (dictador pega más), además, sólo somos dos.Parrilla Cat 07:36 12 may 2011 (UTC) Ya me los he leído, y que sepas que tus absurdas normas no me intimidan...¿me quieres hechar? ¡hechame! puedo vivir sin tu wikia...aún me tendrías que dar las gracias por todo lo que relleno en artículos que UNO QUE YO ME CONOZCO los deja en blanco. Parrilla Cat 07:53 12 may 2011 (UTC) Oye, he creado una wikia sobre "Il Siciliani" y ¿quisieras ser miembro? Parrilla Cat 08:06 12 may 2011 (UTC) Las plantillas no son difíciles si le cojes el truco pero si quieres te hago algunas en la linea de la anterior para no perder la armonía. Aquí hay dos modelos de las que he hecho: http://es.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla%3AMasfoto (Esta necesita que metas algunas cosas dentro de tu wikia.css) o esta http://es.lanoire.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Mas_foto pero todo es adaptarlo a unas cosas y otras.-- 20:59 15 may 2011 (UTC) Yo uso el Photosop CS3. A Bola va a ser dificil pillarle, es helper de wikia en España así que deberías ir a la central y buscar Usuario:Bola. 20:15 16 may 2011 (UTC) No es tan difícil pillarme.. Hola Srn331, tampoco es tan difícil pillarme eh jeje. Veo que os va bastante bien en el wiki, ¡y me alegro mucho! Aunque ya no estáis muy activos, habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Como sabrás, soy uno de los miembros del Equipo comunitario de Wikia en español, y quería que supierais que si necesitáis cualquier cosa, podéis contactar con nosotros en la Central de Wikia en español, además de nosotros hay más usuarios allí que seguro querrán ayudar, como Chiquito, así que si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde encontrarnos. ¡Mucha suerte con el wiki, espero que os volváis más activos ahora!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 10:57 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola como estas, te vengo a pedir que por favor me hagas burocrata, yo tengo experiencia con esto, por ejemplo yo tengo el fondo perfecto para el padrino y también tengo el logo ;D no te lo ordeno solo te pido que lo consideres ;D Reco-Lord (discusión) 21:33 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola SRN, me gustaría pedirte el cargo de administrador en este wikia ya que lleva mucho tiempo inactivo y tengo muchos conocimientos sobre la saga El Padrino. P.D. Si no me respondes en 15 días me tomaré la libertad de pedir la adopción del wiki. Gracias The Vault Boy 52 (discusión) 14:38 5 nov 2013 (UTC)